Ashley Goldman
Ashley Nicole Goldman (born October 25, 1996) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Three Lions Wrestling, where she competes under her real name Ashley Goldman. Early Life Born and raised in Windermere, FL, Goldman is of American, British, Jamaican, and Kittitian descent and is the daughter of the British-American businessman Marcus Goldman I and the Kittitian-American lawyer Jennifer Harvey-Goldman. The youngest of three Ashley was spoilt from a young age, raised by successful and loving parents she never had to struggle for anything. However, this did not stop Ashley from working extremely hard for everything she earned. Like both her siblings before her she graduated valedictorian of her high school class, she was a four-sport varsity athlete (Soccer, Track, Competitive Cheerleading, and Basketball). She was President of the Student Council, National Honors Society, National Art, Science, English, and Math Honors Societies. Soccer Career Florida Rush Soccer Club (2005-2008) Ashley began her soccer career at the age of 9 at the Florida Rush Soccer Developmental Club on their U10 team. She played Forward for their U10, U11, and U12 competitive teams before being move to Attacking-Mid for their U13 competitive team. As a member of Rush Ashley would set two club scoring records on both the U11 and U12 teams. Ashley would suffer a minor knee injury cutting her U13 season short and shortly after that she would change clubs. Florida Kraze Krush Soccer Club (2009-2015) Ashley joined Krush at the of 13 and would play for them until she began playing at the collegiate level. Ashley would re-transition to playing Forward and there she would truly begin to come into form. Playing for U14-U19 teams Ashley would set 7 club records (4 scoring records and 3 assists records) and led the club to 3 league championships. She would be named co-captain for the first time with the U17 and led them to a Global Premier Soccer Tournament Championship. As a member of the club she would qualify for the US National U19 Junior Olympic Developmental Program. Having played in clubs for her entire career she was accustomed to the travel and strict regulations that came with being a member of the U19 National Team. She would complete her final season with the club as captain, lead scorer and also led the team in assists before signing with the University of Florida. University of Florida (2015-2017) Ashley signed with the University of Florida on a Full-Ride Athletic scholarship for their NCAA Division 1 Soccer Team from 2015-2017. Ashley led the Gators in scoring during her first season with the team. After being named a candidate for the Hermann Trophy during her junior year, Ashley became the first UF player to be one of the top three finalists for the award. She was one of four finalists for the Honda Sports Award, given to the best overall candidate in each sport. Ashley finished her collegiate career ranked sixth all-time in goals scored (42) and points (98) for the Gators before transferring to Stetson University to pursue a business management degree and subsequently ending her collegiate career. Professional Wrestling Career Wrestling Training (2017-2018) After walking away from soccer Ashley would find herself in need of a physical challenge to keep her in shape. While accompanying her brother to one of his wrestling school sessions, she was approached by the Head-Trainer of the Art of Wrestling Academy Daniel Carter about potentially training to become a wrestler herself. She took him up on his offer of a few free classes and quickly discovered her passion for pro-wrestling. A natural athlete, Ashley, would take to wrestling very quickly and her background in the arts would also heavily impact her style and character, molding her natural stage presence into absolute self-confidence. Ashley would become very close friends with two other female students at the academy Angelica and Amaya and together they would begin competing under the short-lived stable name of The Queendom. In August of 2017, Ashley would travel to the UK to train under Melisha Erickson before traveling to Japan to train in the Majestic Women's Wrestling Dojo under then head coach Mariko Morita. The contrast between the technical grounded style of the UK and the striking emphasis of the Japanese style of wrestling enabled Ashley to construct a balanced and well-rounded wrestling style. She also would spend a brief period in Mexico to study the Lucha Libre style but due to prior obligations, she had to return to the US only allowing to thoroughly study the fundamentals of Lucha Libre. Debut (May 2018) Ashley would make his professional debut on May 16, 2018, at RWU House Show in a winning effort against Bellatrix Greene. She would go on to compete on the Florida Independent Circuit before branching off and returning to the UK for her first job with an established promotion. Three Lions Wrestling (2018-Present) Ashley was publicly named General Manager of Three Lions Wrestling on July 20th, 2018 on their first TV episode. She opened the show by stating honored and humbled she was as well as how excited she was to be apart of the Three Lions family. As one of the General Managers Ashley answered to the CEO Neil Windass, she heads the finance, marketing, and talent relation departments, she doesn't have a formal role as a booker, however, her opinions and inputs do often carry weight due to her respected standing in the company. Ashley served as General Manager for Three Lions up until the company's closure, although she herself was not involved in the final decision to close the company she was one of the first to be made aware of the situation. On April 27th, 2019 Three Lions announced their return via their official YouTube channel and as apart of the announcement Ashley was named the first member of the new Three Lions "Lioness" Women's Division. True Alpha Athletic Apparel (2018-Present) On November 2nd, 2018 Ashley officially signed a $100,000 endorsement deal with True Alpha Athletic Apparel. Through this endorsement deal Ashley would now be allowed access to the True Alpha Training Facility and Staff as well as exclusive access to custom apparel designed by True Alpha. The apparel company would later announce their intentions to produce invitationals featuring members of the True Alpha "Pack" as well as other specially invited guest. The first of these invitationals would be hosted on February 11th, 2019 and would feature Kaito Yamazaki vs. Hitomi Kazuya as well as Ashley Goldman vs. Kenzie Kray in the main event. The 1st True Alpha Invitational was broadcasted live on the company's YouTube channel. ICC Wrestling (2019) Ashley made a few appearances at a variety of ICC Wrestling Live Events in February 2019. During her short stint she had one recorded match which she was afforded the liberty to release on her own YouTube channel where she faced Amaya Bradford. ICC began touring internationally in May, 2019 and the first stop on their tour was Toronto, Canada. The ICC management contacted Ashley concering a possible appearance at their show in Canada which she agreed to thus setting up the match that was originally meant to happen in Perth Championship Wrestling; Ashley Goldman vs Charlie Christian. Seeing as they were close friends and training partners they obviously knew each other extremely well, Ashley was well aware of Charlie's deadly submissions and Charlie was aware of Ashley's outstanding technical ability. The match as expected was very much a back and forth affair, neither woman ever managing to dominate the other, Charlie would impede Ashley with a concentrated attack to her left knee but Ashley through sheer resilience would fight through these attack to pick up a victory. Ashley did suffer a minor injury during this match as reported by Today In CAW, suffering Microtrauma to her left Meniscus following a Tope Con Hilo and a subsequent front handspring on the outside of the ring. This injury would not require surgery or any prolonged recovery period and Ashley was cleared to compete on 4 days later. Majestic Women's Wrestling Following her training in the UK under Melisha Erickson, Ashley traveled to Tokyo, Japan to train in the prestigious Majestic Women's Wrestling Dojo under then head coach Mariko Morita. Morita, who herself was a legend in Japanese Women's Wrestling saw a lot of potential in Ashley and took a very personal interest in her training. Ashley during her first stint as a trainee in the Dojo would never actually make an appearance as an active wrestler on a show for the promotion. Ashley would spend 5 months in Japan training in the Dojo before leaving to truly begin her career in the UK in RWU, accompanied by Morita who continue to operate as her personal trainer and coach. It would be another year before Ashley and Morita would both return to Majestic Women's Wrestling, for the first time for Ashley as an active wrestler and for Morita as the inaugural candidate into the promotion's Hall of Fame. Ashley would have a spell of matches during her stint against the likes of Yasuko Ozawa, Manami Hokuto, and Momo Matsuda. Premiership Wrestling Ashley was featured on Premiership Wrestling's first show taking on Annabelle Vanhorne. This was Ashley's second major appearance as an active wrestler in the UK, the first being the inaugural True Alpha Invitational. Both women seemed relatively even matched on paper, both were former collegiate athletes, Annabelle having competed in Gymnastics at Penn State University and Ashley having played soccer at the University of Florida. The match was as expected fast paced and hard hitting, with Ashley coming out victorious in the end. However, following the match she was attacked by a mysterious woman later revealed to be Eiseth. Perth Championship Wrestling Ashley traveled to Perth, Australia following an invitation from Michael Kelley to wrestle for his promotion PCW known internationally as PWP (Pro Wrestling Perth). Ashley was originally set to face her training partner Charlie Christian but instead requested to face up-and-coming star and Melbourne, Australia native wrestler Teresa Lawrence in order to get a feel for authentic Australian wrestling and bring some attention to the 18 year old. As requested the match was booked; Ashley Goldman vs Teresa Lawrence was set to main event an upcoming taped live event to air on Australian TV later that month. The two engaged in a fast paced hard hitting affair, Ashley showing her technical superiority and Teresa making use of her blinding speed to try to make up for her technical deficiencies. Ashley would ultimately reign victorious but following the match shook Teresa's hand in a mutual show of respect. Reyes De La Lucha Ashley returned to Mexico to wrestle for Reyes De La Lucha at the request of CEO Miguel Salamanca. Having trained briefly in Mexico much earlier in her career Ashley was no stranger to the Mexican Lucha Libre style of wrestling. So the match was set; Mexican Women's Wrestling Icon Dama Verde would take rising star in the industry Ashley Goldman. Ashley of course is still recovering from her knee injury and would not be able to keep pace with Dama Verde so instead throughout the match Ashley relied on her technical ability to contend with the Luchador. Personal Life Ashley primarily resides in Windermere, FL with her brother Marcus and is an avid fan of both the Orlando City SC and the Orlando Pride Women's SC as well as the Miami Heat and Miami Dolphins. She has two siblings, her sister Derelyn is 7 years older (28) and her brother Marcus is 1 year older (23). They are all very close and are very supportive of one another, Derelyn is a Harvard Law-educated cooperate lawyer and Marcus is a pro wrestler and full-time student at Stetson University's College of Law. Ashley is very close with both of her parents and often visits them on weekends and speaks with them every day on the phone. Ashley graduated with her MBA from Stetson University, a Bachelors from the University of Florida in Business Finance as well as a second Bachelors Degree in Accounting from Stetson University. She currently has said that she has no plans to quit wrestling but she is in line to inherit her father's company of which she is currently the CFO and when that day comes she will most likely hang up her boots for good. Ashley briefly dated fellow wrestler and former collegiate football player Aaron Moore but due to their conflicting schedules, they rarely found time to be together. The two decided that they would be much happier as just friends and remain very close and supportive of one another to this day. Ashley has expressed her apathy towards romantic relationships in favor of focusing on her career. Ashley also has 4 dogs; Chelsea (4 Year Old Golden Retriever), Grace (2 Year Old German Shepherd), Ivan and Pebbles (Twin 1 Year Old French Bulldogs). She refers to them as her "children" and admits to spoiling them, she went as far as to have the backyard of her Windermere home expanded in order to have a small dog park built for them away from the pool. Ashley also often volunteers at the Animal Clinic of Windermere, taking care of stray and discarded animals, she's an advocate for the adoption of pets and has publicly come out against premium pet breeding as well as the mistreatment of animals in general. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Sit-Out Butterfly Facebuster (2018-Present) ** Arm-Trapped Crossface (2018-Present) ** 450 Splash (2018-Present) * Signature Moves ** Kneeling Superkick ** Double Knee Facebreaker ** German Suplex ** Moonsault ** Roundhouse Kick * Tag Teams/Stables ** The Queendom (w/ Amaya Miraj and Angelica Black) (2017-2018) * Nicknames ** The Golden Princess * Entrance Themes ** JIKES (Ft. Nori) - Let's Fly Away (2018-Present) ** Dua Lipa - New Rules (Instrumental) (2018) ** Kiiara - Gold (Instrumental) (2018) Trivia # Ashley is fluent in 3 languages (English, German, Spanish) and is semi-fluent in French. # Ashley is a 2nd Degree Black Belt in Taekwondo and while in Japan she trained in Aikido but did not progress beyond the basics. # Ashley is a natural brunette. # Ashley and her older brother Marcus have matching ankle Tattoos which read "Storge" the Greek word for "Familial Love" which Ashley has said is the most important thing in her life. External Links Twitter YouTube Instagram Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler Category:PS4